blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Mu-12
Mu-12 is a playable character and the true final boss of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Information Mu-12 is the true form of Noel Vermillion after fusing with the True Azure through Terumi's ambitions to destroy the Master Unit Amaterasu using the sword, Kusanagi, and erase the world from its existence. Due to his influence, she believes that the world (which "hates her") is filled with nothing but lies. Ragna fights and defeats her by waking Noel's mind, but sacrifices his left arm in the process. Material Collection Information *'Hobby:' Destruction *'Likes:' Destruction *'Dislikes:' The World Personality While Noel Vermillion is the definition of a 'shrinking violet', Mu-12 is completely the opposite: she becomes emotionless, and wants the world to be destroyed. She only acts based on Terumi's orders, and because of his influence, she believes that the world "hates her", and is filled with nothing but lies. Appearance Being Noel's true form, Mu's physical appearance remains the same with the exception of her eyes having changed to a soulless blue featuring tiny pupils and her long blond hair with a distinct fray. Outside of combat, her outfit is similar to Nu's but with a more elaborate and advanced design featuring lights and thigh-high toeless socks. She wears an armored headplate featuring long horns like Hakumen's. When in battle, she dons armor similar to Nu and Lambda with the same general design and floating blades. However her armor shows off much of her skin, retaining little of Noel's NOL outfit, which seems to have disintegrated and features large pauldrons that contain what appear to be her Azure Grimoire. Powers and Abilities As with her sister units, Mu is a very deadly opponent on the battlefield. As the Kusanagi, she was designed for the sole purpose of destroying the Amaterasu Unit. When fusing with the true Azure, she dons an advanced version of the armor worn by Nu and Lambda. Like them, she has the ability to hover and fly through the air and can use the disembodied swords behind her to attack and defend herself. She is also able to conjure up an energy barrier by forming the blades into a rhombus-like formation. Mu possesses spatial related powers, preemptively striking opponents by opening wormholes and stabbing her weapons through to the other side and attack them at a distance. Mu's drive is Steins Gunner which involves Mu displacing floating units across the battlefield. These units come in three types depending on the number of blocks which open up several offensive options, mostly in attacking the opponent from all angles and even reflecting off of each other in order to disorient the opponent's focus. These units will fire a beam of energy when initially deployed but Mu can fire her own beams into these units to maximize their potency. Movelist * Movelist * Combo List *Changes in Unlimited Mode Musical Themes * Sword of Doom - Mu's theme Stages * Altar - You have to take the good with the bad * CONTINUUM - Don't take your harp to the party Titles Arcade * ?'' Gallery Mu-12 (Emblem, Crest).png|Emblem/Crest Mu-12 (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Mode Mu-12 (Story Mode Artwork, Pre Battle).png|Mode Pre Battle Mu-12 (Story Mode Artwork, Defeated).png|Mode Defeated File:Mu-12 (Sprite).png|Sprite File:Mu-12 (Sprite, electrocuted).png|Sprite Electrocuted Vlcsnap-2010-09-12-07h37m02s151.png|Ragna sacrifices his left arm to defeat Mu-12 and save Noel Click here to view all images of Mu-12 Trivia *Mu-12, and Noel by proxy, appears to be the BlazBlue counterpart of Guilty Gear's Dizzy due to their unbridled hidden power, importance in the story and alternate, more powerful personas. They also share a connection with the main protagonist as well as a connection with the leader of the antagonistic events that have unfolded. Aside from the angelic theme they share, one of Mu's Distortion Drives in her Unlimited form is identical to Dizzy's Imperial Ray'' attack and her drive moves and a special look much like Dizzy's spinning lightning sickle and her 'ice mouths'. But in knowing Nu and Lambda, Mu and Noel also copy Robo-Ky due for the fact that the 4 girls look alike. *As a nod to this, one of Mu's DLC color palettes is that of Dizzy's. *Mu's crest forms the basis of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift's logo. *In some of Mu's alternate colors, what is supposedly much of her skin shown by her armor save for her head is actually a different-colored jumpsuit that's part of her armor. *"Mu" is the Japanese reading of the Chinese character "wu" (無), representing something which does not exist or has no meaning. When written alone it can represent "the state of oblivion upon death". *When taunting, one can see Mu-12's headgear fall down and cover her face. This is exactly like Noel's taunt, hinting that even as Mu, Noel's consciousness still remains. *Mu-12 can be unlocked via DLC if the player does not wish to unlock her by playing through the game. *Her name comes from Mu, the 12th letter in the Greek Alphabet. The same applies to the other Murakumo Units. *Mu-12 never refers to those who had a major part in the true ending in Continuum Shift by name except for Lambda. Instead she addresses the following by their title: **Ragna : The Black Beast/Bloodedge **Jin : The False Hero/ The Endbringer **Rachel : The Observer **Hakumen: The White Susano'o/The Ancient Hero **Hazama: The Black Susano'o/The True Evil * Lambda, Nu, and Mu have the same command input for each of their Astral Heats. * Like Jin and Hazama, Mu's Arcade Mode does not involve her fighting Unlimited Hazama as the last fight. However, unlike the former, rather than fighting Unlimited Ragna, she instead fights Unlimited Hakumen. *Doctor Strange's "Grace of Hoggoth" and "Flames of the Faltine" attacks in Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 work very similar to Mu's Steins Gunner and Tokutsa Blade attacks. *In some parts in CS2, Mu has Julie Ann Taylor's voice. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Murakumo Units Category:Antagonists Category:Boundary Interface Prime Field Device Category:Observers